


i am the breath of despair, i am the wings of ruin

by aphoticdepths



Series: Fallen Ylisse [1]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Gender-Ambiguous Narrator, Horror, Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is nothing you could do, or have ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am the breath of despair, i am the wings of ruin

You dream of darkness.

You dream of the Creature.

It blinks its eyes at you, its hate-filled eyes. It lurks in you.

You awake, and stare at your hand.

Six purple eyes stare back at you.

* * *

 

Over tea with the Cheery Scholar, you talk about the creature you dream of. The eyes on his collar blink, and you feel a surge of remembrance.

He cackles. "You sure got a lot of problems, don't you? Well, in cases like this, the first thing to do is find out the CAWse!" He takes out a sheaf of papers from his satchel. You see stains of blood on them.

"This is all I could find. Well, all I could find before I started bleeding from the eyes, which was _super cool."_

You nod, and thank him, but for an instant, you think you see his body mutilated in front of you.

* * *

 

You see the shadows encroaching on you whenever you pass them. Streetlamps claw out for you. Feathers float behind your shadow, feathered wings.

You stare at yourself in the mirror, and you see a monster.

Your hand hurts. The mark on it oozes.

Your Enigmatic Sister had warned you of this.

"You can't deny Them forever, dear," she'd said.

"I can."

She just laughed.

Sometimes you see her. She shoots you a smile, with her face. Her eyes do not smile.

* * *

 

The Youthful Creature giggles at you, smiling. "C'mon, Robin! We got a lot to do!" You see her sharp fangs flash at you.

You have your employment. You have Chrom and his group.

You dream every night of their blood on your hands.

You wonder if the Youthful Creature knows what you are. You doubt it.

She breathes out a curl of blue flames like crystals, and you wonder what you look like.

Are you visibly monstrous? Or do you look just like everyone else?

You should look a monster.

* * *

 

When you were found, you were wandering in an alley.

Chrom had helped you. Found you with his Cheery Sister and Wary Valet.

They are your friends.

You must protect them.

The Time-Displaced Duelist stares at you with her mismatched eyes.

"You are a danger to them. You are a danger to all of us." Her hand rests on Falchion.

You know that you are, but you are silent.

"What happened to us? In your time?" you finally say.

The Duelist looks away. "Chrom was killed first," she finally says. "They say the one closest to him betrayed him. The rest came after him..."

You listen for a long time, and then leave and vomit.

The bile is violet, and smokes lightly.

* * *

 

The Secretive Agent chatters to you, showing off her wares. You saw her yesterday, but it was not her.

She works for the Masters. You don’t know what she is.

Something in you- _It_ -thinks that they are Wrong. Something is fundamentally ruined about them, horrifying.

You know that you are even more wrong.

You buy, and leave.

* * *

 

Your Shadowy Admirer is watching you again.

You wonder what she would think of you if she knew of your true nature.

She would hate you. You are older than this city, deeply wrong.

You are a monster. You are _destruction._

You want to die. But even that would not keep any of them safe.

* * *

 

Chrom smiles at you.

"I trust you."

"You don't believe I will betray you?"

"You are one of us, Robin. Nothing can change you."

You want to scream at him, to tell him how wrong he is, how he is _unsafe._

You will destroy him.

Instead you thank him.

* * *

You can't do anything.

You are helpless.

You don't want to kill them.

But you will.


End file.
